musisifandomcom_id-20200214-history
Syaharani
| Origin = Batu, Malang, Jawa Timur, Indonesia | Genre = Jazz | Occupation = Penyanyi, Aktris | Years_active = | URL = http://queenfireworks.org/ }} Syaharani yang memiliki nama lengkap Saira Syaharani Ibrahim ( ) adalah penyanyi jazz Indonesia. Perempuan berdarah Bone, Sulawesi Selatan yang akrab dipanggil Rani ini hingga 2006 telah merilis 3 solo album jazzy dan satu pop trip-hop (Magma). Dia juga mewakili Indonesia di North Sea Jazz festival 2001, produser album Magma dan Buat kamu (SQf), song writer, serta vocal arranger. Rani pun pernah menjadi bintang tamu dalam Al Jarreau, Iskandarsyah Siregar & Folks, Dave Koz, Keith Martin dan Yellow Jackets Indonesia concert bersama Fourplay. Tak hanya menyanyi, Rani juga menjadi aktris dalam teater musikal Madame Dasima, Gallery of Kisses di TIM Jakarta, film Garasi produksi Miles Film, serta membuat theme song dan vocal illustrator film "Betina" produksi 9 Palm Films (pemenang NETPAC Award Festival Film Asia 2006). Biografi Sejak kecil Rani telah akrab dengan jazz. Meski demikian, putri dari pasangan Hasan Ali Ibrahim dan Elly Zapantis ini baru menyanyikannya di kampus atau pub di tahun 1990. Di pub pula Rani bertemu Bubi Chen, seorang musisi jazz. Di penghujung tahum 1998, Rani bergabung bersama Bubi Chen, Benny Likumahua, Sutrisno, Cendy Luntungan, dan Oele Pattiselano mengeluarkan album jazz What a Wonderful World. Album solo jazz pertama Rani bertajuk Love (1999). Rani kemudian merambah ladang musik psikedelik lewat album Magma (2002) untuk memaksimalkan kualitas vokalnya. Album ini berisi 11 lagu yang bernuansa Jazz, fusion, ethnic, dan trip hop yang nge-''blend'' jadi satu sehingga menghasilkan apa yang Rani sebut sebagai psychedelic. Berbeda sekali dengan album yang dirilis sebelumnya, Magma menurut Rani lebih nge-pop dan semua materi lagunya enjoyable to listen to. Album solo ketiganya adalah Syaharani (2004). Dalam album ini dia memaksimalisasi eksplorasi natural Jazz talent-nya. Ada sepuluh tembang lawas di album ini yang diaransemen ulang. Sembilan lagu berbahasa Inggris seperti milik band rock Procol Harum, "A White Shade of Pale", lalu ada "Careless Whisper" (Wham), "Fragile" (Sting), "I Can See Clearly Now" (Jimmy Cliff), dan "Lately" (Stevie Wonder), serta satu lagu berbahasa Indonesia, "Kesan", karya Andy Mapajalous, yang pernah populer lewat alunan vokal Ermy Kullit.Album ke Tiga Syaharani Dipasarkan Tanpa Video Klip, diakses 4 Desember 2007 Di tahun yang sama, Rani membuat gebrakan dengan menggelar konser tunggal di Graha Bhakti Budaya Taman Ismail Marzuki (TIM) tanggal 30 Juni 2004. Konser bertajuk Cross Genre Music ini adalah gabungan beberapa genre musik seperti jazz mainstream, pop, dan progresif. Dalam konser ini Rani mengajak Kevin Wahl (terompet dan saxophone), Oele Pattisilano (gitar), Agam Hamzah (gitar), Adi Dharmawan (bas), Eddy Syahronny (drum), Elanda Yunita (piano dan keyboard), Iwan Wiradz (perkusi), dan Didit Outer (program dan gitar efek). Yang lebih menarik, konser ini tidak dipungut bayaran alias gratis.Syaharani Gelar Konser Gratis, diakses 4 Desember 2007 Selain menyanyi, Rani juga menjajal kemampuan seni peran. Setelah beberapa kali berpartisipasi dalam pementasan teater seperti Madame Dasima''dan ''Galery of Kisses, Rani melakoni debut layar lebarnya dalam film Garasi (2006). Dalam film ini, Rani berperan sebagai Kinar, tokoh wanita yang serius dalam mempertahankan haknya.Syaharani, Tak 'Pede' Lihat Aktingnya di GARASI, diakses 4 Desember 2007 Pada tahun yang sama, Ranni kembali ke dapur rekaman. Kali ini Rani mengandeng dua teman lamanya, Achmad "Didit" Fareed dan Donni Suhendra, mantan gitaris Krakatau untuk menciptakan sebuah kolaborasi yang dinamakan Syaharani dan Queenfireworks yang merilis album bertajuk Buat Kamu.Syaharani Luncurkan Album Baru, diakses 4 Desember 2007 Album ini menampilkan komposisi yang light dan cheerful, eksotis, tanpa beban dan tidak njelimet. Pengaruh dari beberapa jenis musik pun terdengar dalam album ini. Ada musik pop, jazz, rock n roll, blues, soul dan bahkan disko, tekno atau pun elektronis. Semuanya dikemas dalam nuansa yang simpel, segar, kreatif, ringan, komunikatif dan lugas. Karya-karya * Compilation Album May and Friend Singapore, 1999 * Guest Vocalist for Al Jarreau Concert Jakarta, 2000 * Recording Album “Magma” (CD), 2001 * Guest Vocalist PFG Colaboration Album, 2001 * Recording Project Duet with Fariz RM on Single “Renungan” R & B Version, 2001 * Main Actreess in Madame Dasima as Madame Dasima Eki Production, 2001 * North Sea Jazz Amsterdam – Jakarta All Stars, 2001 Diskografi *Love (1998) *Magma (2002) *Syaharani A Whiter Shade Of Pale (2004) *Buat Kamu (2007) Pranala luar * Syaharani dan Queenfireworks * Akrab dengan Jazz * Profil di KapanLagi.com Referensi Kategori:Penyanyi Indonesia Kategori:Pemusik Jazz Kategori:Tokoh dari Batu